Ett halvtomt glas
by KWRunaway
Summary: Severus upptäcker att han har känslor för Harry, förbjudna känslor. Vad ska han ta sig till? Prolog till och med kapitel åtta.
1. Prolog

**Prolog - **_Någon att hålla om_

Den här historien börjar i en liten stad, som du förmodligen aldrig varit i.  
På en liten gata, som du verkligen aldrig gått på.  
I ett litet hus, som jag kan garantera att du aldrig har sett. Och i detta lilla hus satt en man i en fåtölj, och läste tidningen i mörkret.  
Hans namn var Severus Snape.

Fångar som rymmer från Azkaban.  
Människor som dör.  
Kidnappningar.  
Det har inte vart en bra nyhet i tidningen sen Mörkrets herre hade återuppstått ett år tidigare. Severus hade vart tvungen att komma tillbaks till hans tjänst för annars skulle han ha blivit dödad. Nu jobbade han som en "dubbelagent" och tog med sig information om Mörkrets herre och hans planer till Dumbledore. Severus hade varit, och var fortfarande, en av Mörkrets herres närmsta "vänner" så han fick mycket viktig information som han kunde ge till Dumbledore.

Han vek ihop sin tidning och lade den på det lilla bordet som stod bredvid fåtöljen. Severus tittade ner på sin arm. Där på hans högra arm fanns det märket som höll honom från att kunna skaffa ett normalt liv. Ett normalt liv utan hemligheter. Utan dödande. Utan att utsätta andra människors liv för fara genom att bara stå bredvid dom. Utan att sätta sitt eget liv på spel varje dag. Kunna ha vänner, en fru, barn, även en hund utan att riskera att förlora dom.  
Allt Severus ville var att ha någon att älska. Någon att hålla om. Någon att säga att "allt kommer att bli okej" till. Bara någon att kalla sin egen.  
Det var Severus högsta dröm, men också hans störta farhåga.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kapitel ett - **_Fallande kittlar och matkrig_

Severus suckade. Det var snart dags för den första lektionen för året. Förstaklassare. "Typiskt" tänkte han medan han plockade fram de ingredienser som skulle behövas. Severus hatade förstaklassare. Dom var okunniga, klumpiga, och dumma. Han strök bak håret och satte sig ner bakom katedern. Lektionen skulle börja om fem minuter och ingen var här än. "Typiskt."  
Två minuter i elva kom den första hopen elever. Två gryffindorare, två hufflepuffare, och en från slytherin.  
"Hitta en plats och ställ i ordning era kittlar" grymtade Severus och pekade på den svarta tavlan där han hade skrivit upp det han just sa. "Okej" svarade slytherinaren.

En våg av lättnad sköljde över Severus när lektionen var slut.  
"Och glöm inte bort läxan, tre sidor minst!" röt han innan eleverna skyndade sig ut därifrån. Severus började städa upp efter eleven som hade råkat välta sin kittel. "Ungjävlar". Severus satte sig ner igen och masserade sina ögonbryn. Han började bli för gammal för det här, tänkte han.

Lunchdags. Severus satt på sin vanliga plats runt lärarbordet. Han blickade ut över de ätande eleverna och granskade dom noga. Längst till höger kunde han se en stor hop med gryffindorare som satt och åt som gamar. Severus hade aldrig tyckt vidare om Gryffindor. De var ju fatiskt nästan som Slytherins fiender. Weasley tvillingarna satt och kastade mat på varandra. Severus övervägde kort om han skulle säga till dom att lägga av, men ångrade sig snabbt då en kladdig pumpapastej landade mitt i ansiktet på Hermione Granger. Hon blev skitförbannad, skrek åt tvillingarna att "hur kunde ni göra så mot mig?", och störtade sedan därifrån. Severus höll sig för skratt. Ron Weasley, som förmodligen kände sig lite skyldig för att han hade skrattat åt henne, sprang efter. Harry Potter gjorde det dock inte. Han bara gav tvillingarna en "men det där var väl onödigt?" blick och fortsatte sedan att äta. Severus avskydde Harry Potter. Varje gång han såg honom kom hemska minnen från barndomen och hemsökte hans hjärna. James Potter, Harrys pappa, hade nämligen plågat Severus genom hela hans skolgång. Harry var en nästan exakt kopia av James. Både till utseendet och till sättet tyckte Severus.  
Potter tittade upp mot lärarbordet och hans blick mötte Severus. En konstig känsla for genom Severus kropp. En känsla av välbefinnande. En mysig känsla. En underbar känsla. Men den försvann lika snabbt som den uppstått. Severus blev så paff av det hela att han bara stirrade på Potter i flera sekunder, trots att han vänt bort blicken för längesedan. När han kom på sig själv med vad han gjorde vände han sina ögon åt det andra håller av rummet. Där stod Slytherinbordet. Severus log belåtet då han såg det. Slytherin var hans favorit elevhem och han skämdes inte för att visa det. Han gav slytherinare elevhemspoäng för saker han gav dom andra minuspoäng för och så vidare.  
Hans blick stannade nu på Draco Malfoy, hans favorit elev. Inte bara för att Draco var den på skolan förutom honom själv som var bäst på att brygga trolldrycker, utan också på grund av hans fader. Lucius. Lucius Malfoy var rik, och avundsjuk på Severus och hans nära relation med Mörkrets herre. Lucius ville därför vara mycket nära Severus och det resulterade i en och annan muta som Severus inte gärna ratade.

Draco var en stilig pojke vars bakåtslickade hår alltid låg precis perfekt, och hans ansikte var vackert vilken min han än gjorde. Vad Severus inte kunde ha gett för att ha sett ut som honom när han själv varit i den åldern. Men nu brydde han sig inte längre. Hans utseende fick vara som det var. Han smekte sin stora höknäsa och kände någonstans långt inne att han allt fortfarande önskade att han såg lite bättre ut.  
Severus reste sig från bordet och började gå där ifrån. Det var inte fören han kommit ända fram till dörren som han kom på att han vart så upptagen med att kolla på annat att han hade glömt bort att äta. "Fan" tänkte han och han lämnade rummet.


	3. Chapter 2

**Kapitel två - **_Trötta ögon och mardrömmar...?_

Severus stod framför katedern och blickade ut över klassen. Cirka ett trettiotal Gryffindorare och Slytherinare höll just nu på att hacka, skala och på andra sett förbereda ingredienserna som skulle behövas för att tillverka skeleto-väx, trolldrycken som får ben att växa. Severus gick runt i klassrummet och granskade sina elevers tappra försök att tillverka drycken. Han gav Longbottom tio minuspoäng efter att han hade lyckats få till en blågrå sörja som brände hål i hans kittel. Malfoy och andra sidan, fick pluspoäng för att han hade "lyckats perfekt". Nu kom Severus fram till Potter, Weasley och Granger. Weasley hade tydligen sagt någon mycket lustigt precis, för Potter skrattade så mycket att han inte ens märkte att Severus kom upp bakom honom. Granger puttade till honom och han vände sig om. När deras blickar möttes log fortfarande Potter. Severus ryckte till. Känslan, den kom igen, och denna gången stannade den längre. Han kände sig lycklig. Varm.  
Potters leende slocknade när han såg Severus.  
"Professorn" sa han kort.  
"Det ser ut att gå bra för er" svarade Severus och gick sedan snabbt därifrån.

När den sista eleven lämnat klassrummet sjönk Severus ner i sin stol framför katedern. Vad var det som hände med honom egentligen. Varför gav Potter honom en sån underbar känsla varje gång dom tittade varandra i ögonen?  
"Harry Potter" Severus formade namnet med sina läppar. Han begravde sitt ansikte i sina händer. Han är bara gammal och trött bestämde han. Han hade ju faktiskt inte sovit så bra ett par nätter i rad nu, det måste vara därför hans kropp spelar spratt med honom. Nu när han tänkte på det märkte han hur trött han faktiskt var. Ögonlocken var tunga. "Jag ska bara vila dom lite" tänkte han för sig själv och lade ner huvudet på bänken.

"Ahhh!" Potter stönade.  
Severus kysste honom på halsen. Potter sträckte på den som för att visa att han tyckte om det. Severus klättrade uppåt med sina läppar tills han kom fram till munnen. En kyss, två kyssar, tre. "Är det inte lite varmt?" tyckte Severus. "Potter ska inte behöva svettas så mycket" Han trevade med händerna upp under Potters tröja och tog av honom den. Potter log. Den underbara känslan fyllde Severus hela kropp. Han älskade det, han njöt. Han trivdes.  
"Åhh, Potter" viskade han.  
Plötsligt ryckte sig Potter bort från allt kyssande, istället började han skrika.  
"Professorn? Sir? Hallå, svara då?!"

"Sir?"  
Severus kastade sig uppåt i en snabb rörelse. Hans hjärta dunkade hårt.  
"Professorn" Severus vände sig om. Till en början trodde han att han var kvar i drömmen, men så var det inte. Där bredvid honom stod Harry Potter.  
Potter log, det måste ha sett väldigt kul ut när Severus blivit så rädd av att bli väckt.  
"Vad vill du?" Grymtade Severus. Hela hans kropp dunkade nu. Vad var det för fel med honom?  
"Jag glömde min bok och kom tillbaks för att hämta den" efter en stund lade Potter till: "Och sen tänkte jag att du kanske ville bli väckt, det är middag nu" Severus reste sig upp och gick runt till andra sidan av katedern, där Potter stod.  
"Så du menar att jag ska tro på att du gjorde detta för mig bara för att vara snäll? Jag skulle inte tro det." Severus grep tag i Potters tröja och drog honom närmare sig. Åh, han ville kyssa honom, han ville hålla honom, han ville ha honom. NEJ! Vad tänker han egentligen?  
"Vad gör du?" Skrek Potter. Severus släppte honom. Han hittade förskräckt ner på sina händer och sedan på Potter.  
"Vad är det?" sa Potter och tittade frågande på Severus. Han svarade inte. Istället vände han sig om sprang in till sitt kontor. Han kastade sig ner på sägen och täckte sitt huvud med en kudde.


	4. Chapter 3

Kapitel tre - _Sena nätter och möten i korridorerna _

Severus ville inte sova, orkade inte sova, vågade inte sova. Han var rädd, han ville inte drömma om Potter igen. Ville inte ens träffa Potter igen, men det var han ju tvungen att göra redan imorgon, och imorgon skulle komma fortare om han sov.  
Severus begav sig istället till biblioteket för att läsa lite, han mådde alltid bättre efter att ha läst en bok. Han greppade den närmsta boken svartkonster, "Svartkonstens mysterier" blev det, och letade upp en mysig fåtölj att sätta sig i.

Severus läste inte boken, eller läste den gjorde han, men han lyssnade. Bilden av den stönande Harry Potter ville inte lämna hans huvud. Han lade ifrån sig boken. "Det här funkar ju inte" tänkte han. Potter var hans elev, och dessutom endast sexton år. Det var förbjudet att ens tänka på honom på ett sånt sätt.  
"Skärp dig, Severus!" skrek han ut i luften. Han ville bara att allt skulle försvinna, alla tankarna och alla känslorna. Bara försvinna. Poff. Han ville att allt skulle bli som det brukade vara. Severus begravde ansiktet i händerna, han skämdes. "Severus, du är äcklig, hör du det? Ett jävla pedofiläckel!" Den tanken spelades om och om i huvudet på honom.

Efter att bara ha suttit och stirrat in i väggen i ett par minuter så bestämde sig Severus för att försöka sova ändå. Han började gå mot sitt sovrum sakta, han var fortfarande rädd för att somna och ville att det skulle ta så lång tid som möjligt att komma fram till sängen. Han studerade de sovande tavlorna medan han gick. Då och då stötte han på en vaken som artigt hälsade på honom, Severus svarade aldrig.

Helt plötsligt kände Severus att något flög in i han. Det kom på oväntat att Severus tappade balansen och ramlade.  
"Manteln!" Hörde han någon skrika. När Severus tittade upp såg han Potters vättskrämda ansikte titta up mot honom. Potter skyndade att resa sig upp. Han grep tag i sin osynlighetsmantel som hade ramlat av i fallet.  
"Snape" sa han förvånat, och hans ögon var stora av rädsla. Severus reste sig upp och rättade till sin klädnad. Ingen hade någonsin kunnat gissa att hans hjärta dundrade innanför hans bröstkorg.  
"Potter" sa han sakta. "Vad gör du här, utanför sovsalen, så sent?"  
" Ehh…" Severus kunde se att han försökte hitta på något.  
"Sanningen, tack"  
"Jag… jag har läxa till imorgon som jag helt hade glömt bort så jag behövde hämta en bok i biblioteket" Kastade han ur sig. Severus visste inte om Potter talade sanning eller inte, men han visste heller inte hur länge han kunde hålla uppe det lugn han nu visade, därför svarade han kort.  
"Femtio avdragspoäng för Gryffindor"  
"Men…" började Potter.  
"Gå och lägg dig nu Potter, jag vill inte se dig uppe igen" Potter vände sig om för att börja gå, men Severus stoppade honom genom att lägga en hand på hans axel. Den underbara känslan skrek i hela Severus kropp.  
"Vad nu då?" snäste Potter.  
"Manteln, ge den till mig." Severus hånflinade. Potter slängde argt osynlighetsmanteln i Severus ansikte och sprang därifrån fort innan han hunnit få straffkommendering också. Severus tittade på honom medan han försvann runt hörnet. Han vände sedan blicken mot manteln i sina händer, och förde sedan den upp mot sitt ansikte. Hela hans stora, krokiga, näsa fylldes av lukten av Harry Potter. Severus blundade. Han njöt. Han ville ha Potter, det ville han verkligen.


	5. Chapter 4

**Kapitel fyra** - _Nattutflykter och avslut_

Severus satt i fåtöljen som stod i ett hörn inne i hans rum. Han hade osynlighetsmanteln i sitt knä. Han täckte sina ögon med en hand och suckade. Helt plötsligt ställde han sig upp och höll upp manteln framför sig. Han tittade på den ett bra tag innan han tog den på sig och gick ut ur rummet.

Han hade tänkt mer än en gång på hur galen han var som var på väg att göra detta, det var ju helt sjukt. Trots dom tankarna fortsatte han gå med bestämda steg mot Gryffindors sällskapsrum. När han kom fram viskade han tyst lösenordet till Den tjocka damen och gick in i rummet. Ett svagt ljus från den snart slocknade brasan var den enda ljuskällan som fanns. Det var därför ganska svårt att se vart man gick, men Severus lyckades ta sig fram till pojkarnas sovsal utan att ramla på något. Han tog ett djupt andetag och öppnade dörren.

Månljuset lös starkt in genom fönstren, så här var det inte svårt att se. Severus såg direkt vilken säng som var Harry Potters. Hans snövita uggla satt i en öppen bur och sov bredvid den. Severus gjorde ett misslyckat försök att försöka stoppa sig själv och gå därifrån, men istället gick han fram till sängen och drog undan det röda skynket. En rysning gick genom Severus kropp. En rysning av välbehag. Den sovande Potter var så vacker. Täcket låg ihopskrynklat över hans ben, och lämnade hans bara överkropp helt synlig.  
"Du är en sjuk man" viskade Severus till sig själv, men han lyssnade inte. Istället smekte han Potter försiktigt över kinden. Den var så len. Han ville fortsätta att röra sin hand neråt, men förbjöd sig själv. "Titta men inte röra, titta men inte röra…"

Efter att ha suttit där i vad som kändes som en evighet, men ändå alldeles för kort tid, gick Severus därifrån. Han kände sig lycklig men också väldigt förtvivlad. Han visste att han aldrig kunde få Potter, och det gjorde honom så sorgsen, så nere. Han tänkte på den slumrande Harry Potter en sista gång, sedan bestämde han sig för aldrig mer. Aldrig mer ska han tänka på Potter. Aldrig mer ska han låta den underbara känslan väckas av att Potter tittade på honom. Aldrig mer Harry Potter. Aldrig mer. Severus stannade och lutade sig mot en vägg. "Aldrig mer" sa han tyst för sig själv och tog ett djupt andetag innan han gick tillbaks till sitt sovrum.


	6. Chapter 5

**Kapitel fem** - _Skolkande och storbråk_

Nu var det november. Det hade snöat lätt kvällen innan. En månad hade gått sedan Severus besökt Potters sovsal, och bestämt sig för att glömma honom. Det hade visat sig vara svårare än han hade trott. Han hade legat vaken flera nätter i rad och bara tänkt på Potter, trots att han inte fick. Varje gång deras blickar möttes fylldes magen av bubblande, sprattlande fjärilar. Severus kunde inte glömma Harry Potter. Han hade inte ens gett tillbaks osynlighetsmanteln, den låg inlåst i ett av ingrediensskåpen som fanns inne på han kontor. Potter hade aldrig frågat efter den, det tyckte Severus var konstigt, men också bra. Han hade sluppit med honom då.

Idag var det onsdag. "Fan" tänkte Severus medan han gjorde i ordning för den första lektionen för dagen. Lektionen då han hade Potter. "Fan, fan, fan." Severus var arg. Frånvarande. Nervös. Rädd. Klumpig. Han välte ut en flaska med böldelexir, som han hade tagit fram för säkerhets skull (Neville Longbottom skulle ju vara med). Severus stönade argt och började torka upp efter sig.

En efter en ramlade eleverna in i klassrummet. Efter att alla hade hittat en plats märkte Severus att en mycket viktig person saknades.  
"Var är Potter?" frågade han hopen av elever som faktisk hade tagit sig dit. Ingen svarade. Severus smällde ner händerna i bänken framför Weasley.  
"Svara mig!" Röt han.  
"Jag vet inte" snäste Weasley tillbaks.  
"Tio avdragspoäng för Gryffindor, och när du träffar din lille vän kan du väl tala om för honom att han har en straffkommendering att avtjäna i mitt kontor på lördag klockan tio." Varför sa han så? Severus kunde inte förstå, orden hade bara flugit ut ur munnen på honom. Han gjorde ju allt i sin makt för att slippa att vara nära Potter så att han kunde glömma honom, och nu hade han ordnat så att dom skulle vara ensamma inne på hans trånga kontor en lördagskväll.

"Och Draco är inte här idag heller ser jag" suckade Severus. Draco Malfoy hade skolkat varenda lektion den senaste månaden.  
"Goyle, hälsa Mr Malfoy att han kommer bli underkänd om detta beteende fortsätter" Severus vände sig om och började sedan förklara vad deras uppgift skulle vara denna dag.

Severus slängde sig ner på sängen och täckte sitt huvud med en kudde. Han var så dum. Så jävla dum. Han kröp ihop och gjorde sig så liten som möjligt. Sedan drog han sig själv i håret. Han ville känna smärta, han förtjänade smärta. Pedofiläckel som han själv förtjänade inte ens att leva. Men det var Severus för feg för att göra, ta livet av sig alltså. Istället låg han där under kudden och bara skämdes. Skämdes…, skämdes…, skämd…, skä…, schhhh….

Severus vaknade av ett hysteriskt bankade på dörren.  
"Släpp in mig! Jag vet att du är där, försök inte gömma dig!" Severus vacklade fram till dörren med trötta steg. Han gnuggade sig i ögonen och kom sedan på att han inte hade drömt om Potter. Severus log innan han öppnade dörren. Utanför den stod Draco Malfoy. Han tittade upp mot sin professor med ett hånflin.  
"Snyggt hår" sa han sarkastiskt. Severus tittade sig i spegeln som hängde inte långt därifrån. Hans hår stod åt alla håll och kanter, hur länge hade han sovit egentligen? Han rättade till det så bra det gick.  
"Vad vill du då?" fräste han till Draco.  
"Jag vill prata med dig, om mina betyg" Draco var arg.  
"Kom in" sa Severus sakta och pekade mot sitt skrivbord. Draco rörde sig inte.  
"Hur vågar du hota mig?!" Draco skrek nu.  
"Lugna ner dig, Mr Malfoy" Draco drog fram sin trollstav och riktade den mot Severus hals.  
"JAG SA," betonade han starkt, "hur vågar du hota med att sänka mina betyg, och dessutom säga det inför hela klassen?"  
"Ta ner staven" sa Severus lugnt, men bestämt.  
"Tvinga mig" retades Draco och drog staven sakta längs Severus hals.  
" Expelliarmus" viskade Severus och Dracos trollstav flög snabbt ut ur hans hand och in i väggen.  
"Va fan…" började Draco innan Severus grep tag i hans kappa och drog bort honom till skrivbordet.  
"Du behandlar inte mig på det viset" röt Severus.  
"Släpp mig" skrek Draco.  
"Hör du på mig?!" Severus var rasande. Men det var även Draco. Han slet sig loss, tog sats med armen och smällde till Severus mitt på kinden så han flög in i väggen. Draco sprang fram till honom, tog tag i han klädnad med båda händerna och tryckte upp honom mot väggen. Severus trodde nästan att han skulle dö. Men då, helt plötsligt, stannade Draco upp och hans ansiktsutryck förändrades från hatiskt till förvånat.  
"Professorn…" sa han med en len röst. Han smekte försiktigt kinden som han hade slagit. Hans mun var halvt öppen medan han sakta rörde sitt huvud närmare Severus. Deras läppar mötte varandra och Dracos tunga letade sig försiktigt in i Severus mun.


	7. Chapter 6

Kapitel sex – _Sängkammartrubbel och småprat _

Severus orkade inte kämpa emot när Draco slängde ner honom på sängen. Han lät Draco sakta knäppa upp hans tröja, utan att ens försöka hindra honom. Han kysste till och med tillbaks när hans mun hittade fram till Severus egen. Av någon konstig anledning kändes det helt okej med Draco, trots att han var precis lika gammal som Potter. Severus kunde inte förklara varför, men det kändes inte som att Draco var förbjuden. Och nu satt han där, gränsle över Severus, och kysste hans hals. Severus stönade. Sedan kände han Dracos händer som smög sig ner runt hans bröstkorg och sedan försiktigt lyfte upp hans rygg. Severus slog armarna runt Dracos hals för att kunna hålla sig uppe, men Draco lyfte ner dom igen så att han kunde ta av Severus tröja, som han sedan slängde ner på golvet. Han beundrade dödsätarmärket på hans arm några sekunder innan han böjde sig framåt och kysste det. Sedan började han istället att sakta och förföriskt suga på Severus fingrar.

Självklart visste Severus att Draco bara gjorde detta för att få bättre betyg, han var inte dum. Men ändå lät han sig själv bli utnyttjad. Fler och fler klädesplagg åkte av. Severus kände att han borde stoppa Draco, men en del av honom ville inte. Han lät honom fortsätta. Dracos kyssar fick Severus att må bättre, att glömma allt som var jobbigt, att påminnas om allt som var bra. Det var som en drog. En underbar drog. Severus visste att detta inte skulle vara sista gången han skulle kyssa draco.

"Jag älskar dig" sa Severus så tyst att bara han själv hörde. Men det var inte menat till Draco, det var Harry Potter som skulle höra dom orden.

Severus låg kvar medan Draco klädde på sig.

"Jag förväntar mig inte att få några fler betygsvarningar" Draco log slugt.

"Du kommer inte" Draco gick fram till sängen och kysste honom pannan. Sedan lämnade han rummet. Severus orkade inte tänka på vad han hade gjort. Han hade haft sex med en elev, inte bara kunde han få sparken, han skulle förmodligen hamna på Azkaban med tanke på vems son Draco var. Om Severus hade tänkt för mycket på det skulle han förmodligen ha blivit galen. Istället tog han en dusch.

Severus var glad att han inte såg Draco vid frukosten, han orkade inte med att påminnas om gårkvällen. Av ren reflex sneglade han bort mot Gryffindor bordet. Där satt han. Harry, Harry Potter. Han skrattade, det gjorde han ofta vid matbordet hade Severus noterat. Hans svarta hår var rufsigt, och det såg ut som om han inte gjort något med det sedan han vaknat. Severus kände i hela kroppen hur han skulle vilja köra sina fingrar genom det svarta håret, lukta på det, kyssa det. Severus tittade bort. Det här gick inte. Hela natten hade han suttit uppe och försökt tänka ut ett sätt att slippa kvarsittningen på lördag, men han hade inte kommit på något. Han skulle vara tvungen att göra det. Det var torsdag, tre dagar kvar. Tre korta dagar kvar. Severus kastade i sig frukosten och gick därifrån.

Lektionen med Hufflepuff och Slyhterin ettorna gick fort. Ingen lyckades med uppgiften så Severus hade gett dom alla läxa tills nästa gång. Hela klassen hade suckat. Efter lunch hade han Gryffindor och Rawenklaw fyrorna. Den lektionen var segare. Tillslut orkade han inte längre och lät dom gå tio minuter tidigare. Alla trodde det var ett skämt så Severus fick tvinga ut dom ur klassrummet. Han pustade ut. Inga mer lektioner för dagen. Han satte sig i sitt rum och började rätta uppgifter. Som vanligt gav han Slytherin eleverna lite extra poäng helt utan orsak, och han log varje gång han fick underkänna någon från Gryffindor. Severus tyckte om att rätta uppgifter. Det var han sätt att koppla av. Han blev nästan lite ledsen när högen med papper var slut. Han kollade på klockan. Kvart i åtta. Han hade helt glömt bort tiden, han hade inte ens hunnit äta middag. Maten kanske fortfarandestod kvar så Severus skyndade ut i matsalen.

När han kom in blev han glatt överraskad. Maten var kvar. När han tittade lite noggrannare märkte han att han inte var den enda som åt en sen middag. Uppe vid lärarbordet satt Minerva McGonagall.

"Nej men god kväll, Severus!" utbrast hon när han gick upp mot bordet.

"Minerva" sa Severus kort och nickade. Han satte sig vid bordet och började ta åt sig av maten.

"Hur kommer det sig att du äter så sent?" sa Minerva och stoppade in en gaffel full med mat i munnen.

"Rättade uppgifter och tappade bort tiden."

"Jasså, jaha ja, själv fastnade jag i en diskussion med Albus om animagusar och vilket djur han skulle vara! Undrar vad du skulle bli?" Minerva pratade på och nämnde det ena konstiga djuret efter det andra och drog långa förklaringar varför hon trodde Severus skulle bli just det djuret. Tillslut kom hon fram till att det nog ändå skulle vara en orm. "Du har så mycket Slytherin i blodet" hade hon sagt och skrattat. Severus hade tackat för sällskapet och sedan skyndat därifrån. Han kände inte för att prata.


	8. Chapter 7

Kapitel sju – _Bibliotek och kvarsittningar _

Lördag. Dagen var här. Severus hade legat vaken sedan klockan fyra och tänkt ut alla möjliga scenarion som skulle kunna hända, dom flesta hade slutat med att han dog.

Severus ansträngde sig idag. Ansträngde sig för att se bra ut. Han hade tvättat håret, kammat det, slängt på sig någon gammal parfym han hittat långt inne i badrumsskåpet och tvättat sig extra noga. Han ville låtsas att han inte visste varför, men det gjorde han. Han ville vara fin inför Potter. Han suckade djupt åt sig själv när han tog fram rakhyveln och började raka sig för andra gången idag. "_Du är patetisk_" hörde han en svag röst säga inuti hans huvud. Han drog fingrarna genom håret innan han bestämde sig för att han var klar.

Han hade inte direkt något att göra idag förutom kvarsittningen med Potter, och bestämde sig därför för att gå ner till biblioteket. Han fick leta länge innan han hittade något som han ville läsa. Severus var inte den som läste något om det inte intresserade honom. Tillslut slängde han sig ner i en fåtölj med en stor och tjock bok i famnen. _Att bemästra trolldryckskonsten. _Severus plogade igenom hela sex kapitel innan han konstaterade att boken var oläslig. Han kände att han blev lite ledsen över att den varit så dålig, han kände verkligen för att läsa. Han gick på nytt upp och sökte genom bokhyllorna efter något att läsa. Tillslut blev han så trött på att inte hitta något som verkade intressant att han bara drog ut en bok på måfå. Han hjärta hoppade till inne i bröstet när han såg vad det var han höll i. _Harry Potter – Pojken som överlevde. _Han tog ett djupt andetag innan han stoppade tillbaks boken, Plösligt påmindes han kom vad som komma skulle. Kvarsittningen. Han lade handen framför ögonen och suckade djupt. Klockan var sex, bara fyra timmar kvar. Severus ville inte tänka på det och bestämde sig för att hitta en ny bok. Han gick bort till hyllan med böcker om trolldryckskonst och valde den första han fick tag i. _Kittlar – Guiden till att välja den rätta för just DIG. _Severus suckade, men bestämde sig ändå för att ge boken en chans. Han märkte redan efter första meningen att den inte var något att ha, men orkade inte bry sig så han fortsatte att läsa.

Draco. Detta var första gången Severus hade sett honom sedan den där kvällen. Kvällen han inte orkade tänka på. Kvällen han inte ville minnas. Draco gick mot honom. Severus blev lite nervös, men när han märkte att han hade Crab och Goyle med sig andades han ut lite och tittade ner i sin bok igen. Han läste inte. När Draco passerade honom kände Severus hur en hand försiktigt smekte honom på kinden, och sedan hörde han ett svagt stönande. Det var så svagt att Severus knappt hörde det, men han visste vad det betydde. Han visste vad det betydde allt för väl. Det betydde att Draco hade en hållhake på honom, en hållhake som han inte skulle vara blyg med att använda. Severus förstod att han skulle få behöva göra mycket mer för Draco än att bara godkänna honom i trolldryckskonst, trots för hög frånvaro.

När Severus lämnade biblioteket var klockan åtta. Två timmar kvar. Han satte sig ner på sitt kontor och gjorde i ordning för uppgiften Potter skulle utföra. Han hade bestämt att Potter skulle få städa hans hyllor inne på kontoret. De var hemskt dammiga, och på det här sättet slapp han sitta och glo på Potter hela tiden. Han tog fram en skurtrasa och en hink med vatten blandat med rengöringssåpa.

Han gick in i badrummet för att för en sista gång kolla hur han såg ut. Han rättade till några hårstrån och sedan bättrade han på parfymen. _"Du borde skämmas"_ orden ekade i hans huvud. Han slog bort dem och tog en sista titt i spegeln innan han lämnade rummet och satte sig bakom sittskrivbord istället. Klockan gick sakta. Den var tio i tio nu. Hjärtat dunkade snabbare än någonsin. Plötsligt kände han en svag känsla av illamående skölja över honom som en våg. Han svalde hårt och känslan försvann. Istället började hans mage kurra ljudligt. Severus hade varit alldeles för nervös för att kunna äta och nu ångrade han sig djupt. Tänk om Potter hörde hans mage skrika efter mat, det skulle vara katastrof.

Klockan var två minuter i. Skulle Potter vara sen, eller tidig? Kanske skulle han komma precis i tid? Severus kände hur paniken blossade upp inom honom. Han andades tungt och ljudligt. Skulle Potter höra hur fort och högt hans hjärta dunkade? Vad skulle han tro då? Severus begravde ansiktet i händerna som för att lugna sig själv. Det hjälpte, tills han märkte att sekundvisaren precis slog över och förklarade att klockan var två sekunder över tio. Potter var sen. Tänk om han inte skulle komma. Till sin förvåning märkte Severus att den tanken gjorde honom ledsen. Det kändes som om Potter hade övergivit honom. Klockan hann slå en minut över tio, tre minuter över, fem minuter, tio. Elvaminuter och trettiofyra sekunder över tio knackade det på dörren. Severus hoppade till. Han hade bestämt för sig själv att Potter hade beslutat sig för att helt enkelt inte komma. En flåsande Potter kom in genom dörren, det var tydligt att han hade sprungit. Vad var det som hade gjort honom sen? Hade han glömt bort kvarsittningen och kommit ihåg den lite för sent? Hade han glömt bort Severus? Han kände hur en klump bildades i halsen. "_Ska du gråta nu också?_".

"Förlåt… att jag är sen" flämtade Potter och tittade upp mot sin professor. Severus samlade sig snabbt och svarade.

"Fem poängs avdrag för Gryffindor" Potter stönade.

"Ditt straff blir att städa av hyllorna i rummet. Jag vill inte se så mycket som ett dammkorn när du är klar. Förstått?" Severus pekade mot skrivbordet, där han ställt hinken med såpvatten i.

"Okej" Svarade Potter kort. Han tog trasan och körde ner den i hinken. Han vred om den så mycket han orkade och började sedan torka. Potter var inte särskilt lång och behövde en stol att stå på för att nå till de högsta hyllorna. Det pirrade till i Severus kropp när Potter var tvungen att sträcka sig så långt att hans tröja åkte en bit upp och avslöjade fem centimeter bar rygg. Han kunde inte låta bli att betrakta Potter medan han utförde sin syssla. Severus kände mer än en gång att han bara ville säga åt Potter att han inte behövde jobba mer och kunde komma och sätta sig i hans knä istället. Klockan hann bli halv ett innan Potter var klar.

"Färdig" konstaterade han och slängde ner trasan i hinken med vattnet, som nu hade blivit smutsbrunt.

"Bra" svarade Severus kort. Han gick fram till dörren och höll upp den.

"Du kan gå nu" Potter började sakta röra sig mot utgången. När Potter var nästan framme vid Severus lyckades han på något omöjligt sätt snubbla på sin egen fot. Han staplade förskräckt framåt och tog emot sig genom att ta tag i Severus axlar. När Potter tittade upp var deras ansikten bara centimetrar ifrån varandra. Severus hjärta dunkade fortare än någonsin. Han hoppades innerligt att Potter inte skulle märka det, så nära som de stod varandra. Potter rörde sig inte ur fläcken. Istället öppnade han munnen som för att säga något, men inget ljud kom. Istället tyckte nästan Severus att det verkade som att deras huvuden kom närmre och närmre varandra. Severus svalde hårt. Vad höll Potter på med? Just när Severus skulle säga något drog sig Potter undan.

"Ops" kastade han ur sig och drog upp handen mot munnen. Utan ett ord till började han gå därifrån. Precis efter han kommit ut genom dörren vände han sig om.

"Jag gillar din parfym" sa han och log ett underligt leende.

--

Mwaahh, längsta kapitlet hittils tror jag XD Nu har jag bestämt en liten bit frammåt vad som ska hända så jag tror att jag ska kunna lägga ut kapitel ganska ofta i alla fall X3

Säg gärna vad ni tycker :D Och har ni idéer som ni vill dela med er om är det bara att skriva! Allt är välkommet nn


	9. Chapter 8

Kapitel åtta – _Hångel och kyssar_

Det var en förvirrad Severus som vaknade den söndagsmorgonen. Han gnuggade sig i ögonen och satte sig upp på kanten av sängen. Frågorna irrade runt i huvudet på honom. Varför hade Potter sagt så? Ville han reta Severus? Eller var det en riktig komplimang? Plötsligt kom han på sig själv med att vara arg på Potter. Varför hade han gjort så mot honom? Hatade han verklige honom så mycket? Severus bestämde sig för att han kanske skulle gå ner och äta frukost, mat kunde nog få honom att tänka på något annat.

Efter en snabb frukost kunde Severus konstatera att det gjorde det inte. Det var som att alla frågorna hade vuxit fast inuti hans hjärna. Inget han gjorde fick dom att försvinna. Han försökte med att gå till biblioteket och läsa, men det fick honom bara att tänka på hur vacker Potter var när han brukade ögna igenom sin trolldrycksbok på lektionerna efter svar på hur man tillverkade diverse trolldrycker. Han försökte prata med de andra lärarna i lärarrummet, men han var så ointresserad av vad de sa att han inte kunde låta bli att låta tankarna sväva iväg mot Potter. Han lämnade snabbt rummet.

När Severus vid slutet av dagen slängde sig ner i sängen hade det inte gått en minut utan att han hade tänkt på honom. Severus var ändå glad att han inte hade stött på honom någon gång under dagen. Han tror inte att han hade klarat det.

När Severus precis hade bytt om till sin pjamasklädnad hörde han hur det knackade på dörren. Han grabbade tag i en morgonrock som han slängde på sig innan han öppnade.

"God kväll, professorn" Dracos röst var ovanligt len när han sa det.

"Draco" svarade Severus kort. "_Vad ville han nu då?"_

"Kan jag stiga in?" sa Draco och gick sedan in utan att vänta på svar. Severus stängde dörren.

"Har du saknat mig?" viskade Draco medan han stod riktad bort från Severus. Precis när han öppnade munnen för att svara vände sig Draco hastigt om och kysste Severus. Den behagliga känslan av att det inte fanns någon ondska i världen fyllde hela Severus. Dracos läppar var varma. Han tunga hade letat sig in i Severus mun och utforskade den noga. Dracos händer letade sig upp för hans rygg och stannade sedan på hans nacke. Severus egna händer hängde som döda ner för hans sidor. Han kunde inte röra sig. Draco ledde försiktigt Severus fram till sängen och innan han la honom ner drog han av morgonrocken, fortfarande hade han inte släppt kyssen.

"Vad gör du?" sa Severus med en röst som lät svagare än han hade tänkt sig. Draco satt gränsle över honom nu. Han log på ett sett som bara Draco kunde le. Det var ett hånfullt leende, samtidigt som det fick en att må bra.

"Jag tar hand om dig" svarade han och gav Severus en till kyss.

"Jag kan inte" kved Severus. _Varför fick Draco honom att känna sig så svag? _Draco bara log som svar.

"Jag är din lärare…" började han, men Draco avbröt genom att sätta ett finger mot hans mun.

"Ingen kommer någonsin få veta" sa han sedan. De fortsatte kyssas. Intensivare ju mer tiden gick. Känslan av att Draco var en underbar drog slog Severus flera gånger. Han visste också att han inte var mer än det. Severus skulle aldrig bli kär i Draco. Han kände hur Dracos händer försiktigt hade letat sig in under hans pjamasskjorta. Han rös till vid beröringen. Draco stönade, som för att visa att han ville att Severus skulle göra det samma. Han gav ifrån sig ett svagt, nästan plågat läte och Severus kunde känna hur Draco suckade. Han orkade inte bry sig om det. Istället blundade han och sträckte på halsen för att visa att han tillät Draco att kyssa den. Han kände sig plötsligt väldigt trött. Han somnade nästan till lite ett tag. Draco gav honom medvetet en liten knuff för att hindra honom för att somna helt. När Severus tittade upp hade han slutat kyssa honom och satt nu upp. Plötsligt märkte han att Draco inte hade mer än underkläder på sig. _Var han ute efter mer än Severus först trott? Och i så fall, varför? _

"Jag märker att du inte är på humör" sa Draco och gav sin professor ett av sina märkliga leenden. Han klev av sängen och började klä på sig.

"Jag ska ge dig dina betyg, du behöver inte" sa Severus utan att tänka på vad han slängde ur sig.

"Jasså?" Draco klev ett steg närmare Severus.

"Men jag tycker om att se dig… tillfredställd" Medan han sa det smekte han Severus ena lår. Severus svalde hårt. När han inte kom på ett svar till det drog Draco på sig sin tröja och gick sedan därifrån. Utan ett ord till. Det här var för mycket för Severus. Han gick direkt och la sig i sängen och somnade så fort han stängde ögonen. Det hade varit en jobbig dag.

Severus vaknade av ett högt brakande ljud av något som föll till marken. Han kastade sig upp och grabbade sin trollstav. När han försäkrat sig om att ingen var där drog han på sig sina tofflor och gick ut till ingrediensskåpen. Han såg genast att ett lås saknades från en av dörrarna och fick in i det. Skåpet hade storleken av en större städskrubb. Väggarna var täckta av hyllor med ingredienser och i mitten stod ett bord som Severus hade placerat några extraböcker på. Han kunde se att en flaska med trollsländsögon hade ramlat till marken. Han kände på sig att någon var inne i rummet, men han kunde inte se någon. Plötsligt slog det honom. Det var i det här skåpet han hade gömt Potters osynlighetsmantel. Han rös till när han tänkte på Potter men samlade sig snabbt. Han var tvungen att koncentrera sig till det yttersta för att kunna få fast denna osynliga tjuv. Han spände alla sinnen och väntade på ett tecken från förövaren.

Det var så tyst att det var nästan omöjligt att höra, men Severus hörde det klart och tydligt. Någon hade andats in. Han drog snabbt ut sin arm mot ljudets håll och stötte emot något med handen. Han greppade tag om något som kändes som tyg och drog det till sig. Severus kände att han nästan ramlade baklänges när han såg vem det var som stod intryckt mot hyllorna.

"Potter?" sa han förvånat och backade lite av ren överraskning.

"Snape" konstaterade Potter, med en ovanligt lugn röst. Det bubblade till i Severus mage när han sa hans namn.

"Vad gör du här?" chocken ville inte släppa.

"Jag kom för att hämta min mantel" sa han och pekade mot det Severus höll i sin hand.

"Jag känner dig och vet att du aldrig hade gett den till mig frivilligt" la han hånfullt till.

"Gå genast tillbaks till sällskapsrummet och lägg dig!" Severus försök att låta arg var patetiskt. Han harklade sig och la till ett extra kraftfullt "NU!". Potter verkade inte bli det minsta skrämd av det. Istället gick han framåt för att komma närmre Severus. Hjärtat dunkade så fort att Severus var rädd att det skulle explodera.

"Förlåt, det var inte meningen att vara oförskämd". Det var det han sa innan han gjorde det. Innan han flyttade sin framåt de få sista centrimetrarna.

Hans läppar var det mjukaste Severus någonsin hade varit med om. När dom försiktigt trycktes mot hans egna kändes det som att kyssa ett moln. Severus kände hur allting bara rann av honom. Alla känslor försvann. Allt försvann. Det enda som fanns var han och Potter och deras sagolika kyss. Den var över på bara några sekunder, men det var det bästa han någonsin varit med om.

Potter snattade till sig manteln ur Severus grepp och gick sedan därifrån.

...

Ahhhh, äntligen börjar saker gå som Severus vill x'') Ännu längre kapitel denna gången, jag börjar bli bättre 8D Menmen, säg gärna vad ni tycker! Även om det är något ni tycker jag borde göra bättre!


	10. Chapter 9

Kapitel nio – _Pyjamasfiaskon och sjukanmälningar_

Severus hade inte lämnat ingrediensskåpet på hela natten. Han hade satt sig ner på golvet och bara stirrat ut i luften. Tillslut hade han somnat.

Severus vaknade av att han hörde ljud utifrån. Han kastade sig upp och kollade på klockan. "_FAN!" _Hans första lektion för dagen skulle snart börja. Severus fick panik. Vad skulle han göra? Han hade sin pyjamas på sig, han kunde inte gå ut. Samtidigt kunde han inte stanna här inne. Han resonerade snabbt för sig själv och bestämde att han inte hade något annat val än att gå ut. Det kunde ju faktiskt hända att en elev bestämde sig för att snatta ingredienser medan professorn inte var där och set skulle vara ytterst pinsamt att bli påkommen med att gömma sig. Han tog ett djupt andetag innan han gick ut. Klassen tystnade genast. De stirrade bara tyst mot sin lärare. Severus försökte att inte låtsas om dom och gick direkt fram till katedern. Han skrev hastigt ner ordet _Teori_ på tavlan och vände sig mot klassen. Eftersom han inte hade förberett sig för lektionen bestämde han sig för att hålla en teorilektion.

"Ta fram era böcker och slå upp sida 245" Eleverna lydde hans order.

"Idag ska vi ha en teorilektion" Sa Severus och sedan började han tjata om olika saker som var bra att veta om man ville lyckas i hans klass. När han tillslut var klar och lektionen led mot sitt slut tittade han upp mot klassen.

"Är det någon som har en fråga?" sa han, men förväntade sig inte ett svar. Det var därför han blev förvånad när en hand sköt upp i luften.

"Ja?" sa han frågande och eleven harklade sig nervöst.

"Varför… varför har professorn pyjamas på sig?" Severus blev helt ställd. När han resonerade om han skulle gå ut eller inte hade han bestämt att ingen skulle våga fråga honom om det. Han var tyst alldeles för länge, han var tvungen att säga något. Med vad? Det fanns ingen ursäkt för det. Han tog ett djupt andetag och kastade ur sig det första han kom att tänka på.

"Det har inte du med att göra! Tio poängs avdrag för Gryffindor!"

"Men professorn, han kommer från Hufflepuff!" protesterade en elev som tydligen var från Gryffindor.  
"Ut" röt Severus och pekade mot dörren. När alla elever lämnat rummet gick han för att byta om. Han skämdes. Fy fan vad han skämdes. Han hade verkligen inte hanterat situationen på ett bra sätt. Kunde han inte hittat på någon ursäkt? Han visste att hela skolan skulle få reda på vad som hänt inom en snar tid. Potter skulle få veta. Vad skulle han tro? Plötsligt slog det Severus vad som hade hänt natten innan. Han hade varit så upptagen med att tänka på annat att han helt hade glömt bort deras kyss. Nu kom allt tillbaks till honom. Potters mjuka läppar mot hans egna. Severus fylles av en underbart kittlande känsla. Han hade kysst honom. Det hade verkligen hänt. Plötsligt försvann allt det underbara och ersattes av en kyla som kändes i hela hans kropp. _Tänk om han bara hade gjort det för att distrahera Severus för att kunna ta tillbaks manteln?_ Om det var så så skulle Potter veta. Han hade inte dragit sig undan eller gjort motstånd, Potter visste att han ville ha honom. Han skulle berätta för alla. Alla skulle veta. Han skulle förlora sitt jobb. Det skulle inte förvåna Severus om alla redan visste. I ren panik skev Severus en lapp som förklarade att han inte kunde hålla i några fler lektioner och satte utanpå dörren. Efter det gick han till sängen och la sig. Hans liv var över.

Severus hade tydligen somnat, för han vaknade av att någon knackade på dörren. Han blev livrädd. Vem kunde det vara?

"Severus?" Det var en gammal mans röst som hördes genom dörren Albus Dumbledore hade kommit för att meddela honom att han inte längre kunde jobba kvar. Severus fick panik, vad skulle han göra? Han kunde inte bara låta bli att släppa in honom, vad skulle det skicka för några signaler? Kanske kunde han ljuga.

"Stig in" sa han. Hjärtat bankade i superfart. Albus drog sakta upp dörren och tittade in mot Severus, som fortfarande satt i sängen.

"Severus, hur mår du?" Albus lät nästan orolig. Severus gjorde en ansats att stiga ur sängen, men Albus höjde sin hand för att stoppa honom.  
"Inte behöver du anstränga dig för min skull, ligg kvar du" Albus drog fram en stol och ställde den bredvid sängen.  
"Du mår inte bra märker jag, är du sjuk?" Severus förstod inte. Hade han inte kommit hit för att sparka honom? Ville han bara höra hur han mådde?

"Jag hörde att du höll din första lektion iförd pyjamas, och att dina övriga lektioner var inställda så jag tänkte att jag kunde komma ner och se vad som stod på" Albus röst var så lugnande. Severus blev nästan hypnotiserad av den.

"Jag känner mig inte så bra" svarade han. Och det gjorde han inte heller. Visst, han kanske inte var sjuk som Albus menade, men han mådde verkligen inte bra.

"Vill du ta ledigt imorgon? Jag kan försöka hitta en vikarie åt dig så du behöver inte oroa dig för att dina elever blir efter i sina studier." Imorgon var det onsdag. På onsdagar hade Potter lektion. Ville han slippa den? Det verkade i alla fall inte som att Albus hade hört något om deras kyss, så kanske hade Potter inte berättat?

"Nå?"

"Det behövs inte, jag klarar mig" Svarade han. Han ville se hur Potter betedde sig på lektionen. Kanske kunde han få reda på motivet till kyssen genom att studera honom.

Albus stannade länge och pratade med honom. Severus njöt av hans sällskap. Det kändes skönt att ha någon att prata med, trots att det nog var Albus som pratade mest. Klockan hann bli elva innan Albus kom på att han kanske borde gå. Albus hade runt åtta tiden kallat dit en husalf som kommit med mat, så de hade ätit. Pratstunden hade fått Severus att glömma bort sina problem så han somnade lätt den kvällen.

Morgonen hade kommit fortare än Severus hade räknat med. Nu när han stod och slängde på sig den förbaskade parfymen igen ångrade han att han inte bett om en dags ledighet. Han hatade att han nu stod och gjorde sig anständig för Potters skull igen, men han kunde inte hjälpa sig själv.

Lektionen skulle börja om tio minuter. Severus var så nervös att han bet på naglarna, en ovana han aldrig haft tidigare. Åtta minuter i kom den första hopen elever. Severus blev så fövånad att han hoppade till. Som tur var märkte ingen det. När Draco satte sig ner längs fram blinkade han åt Severus, men han orkade inte bry sig om det. Han var för nervös. En minut innan lektionen skulle börja kom han. Han skrattade när han gick in genom dörren. Han var som vanligt förföljd av Granger och Weasly. Weasly skrattade han med, medan Granger försökte få som att vara tysta genom att hyscha mot dom. Severus händer skakade när han förklarade för klassen att vad dom skulle göra den här lektionen. Han gjorde allt i sin makt för att inte se åt Potters håll, även fast hela hans kropp skrek åt honom att göra det. När alla hade börjat med det som skulle kunde han inte hindra sig själv längre från att låta blicken sväva iväg åt Potters håll. Hjärtat slog en bakåtvolt när han såg honom, Potter tittade mot honom! Han slog snabbt ner blicken och kände hur hela han blev röd. Han vände sig snabbt om och började skriva upp något på tavlan om att dom skulle lämna in läxan innan lektionens slut. Hela han skakade och texten blev helt oläslig. Men han ritade en pergamentrulle och en pil mot sitt bord och tänkte att det borde få som att fatta.

Lektionen var snart slut. Han hade inte tittat mot Potter nått mer utan verkligen sett till att hålla sig ifrån honom istället. Klassen var samlad igen och Severus förklarade att de inte hade någon läxa till nästa gång. Klassen hurrade, men tystnade snabbt när Severus stirrade argt mot dom.

"Några frågor om denna lektionen?"

"Okej, då kan ni gå" Severus började samla ihop högen med läxor.

"Ursäkta, men jag har en fråga!" Rösten fick Severus att frysa till.

"Vad står det på tavlan, jag kan inte läsa det?" När Severus tittade upp såg han att han hade haft rätt. Det var Potter som frågade. Han log hånfullt mot Severus.

"Ehh… det står att ni ska lämna in era läxor från förra gången" Klassen gick ut och Severus satte sig ner för att tänka över det som hänt. Plötsligt fick han en känsla av att han inte var själv. Han tittade upp och såg Potter stå där framför honom.

"Vad gör du här?" kastade han ur sig alldeles för fort.

"Jag var, som du kanske minns inte här förra gången, och fick därför inte heller den läxan. Skulle du kunna förklara vad den var så att jag kan göra den?" När han hade pratat klart stängde han inte munnen helt. Severus blick fastnade på hans läppar. Dom var så vackra. Den ljusrosa färgen som prydde dom var overkligt fin. Ingen annan i hela världen kunde ha så underbara läppar tänkte Severus. Han ställde sig upp hastigt när han kom på vad han gjorde.

"Ehhh… jag ska.. vänta.. vad.. hur" Vad var det med honom? Han kunde inte tappa talförmågan nu. Inte framför Potter.  
"Läxa!" skrek han alldeles för högt. Potter skrattade. Han böjde sig lite frammåt.

"Gör jag dig nervös" han log.

"Va?" sa Severus. Han hade helt tappat bort sig nu. "_Skräp dig!" _befallde han sig själv.

"Du är för gullig" Potter skrattade högt när han såg uttrycket på Severus ansikte. Sedan kysste han honom.

…

Satt på tåget i fyra timmar idag och skrev x) Hoppas ni gillar're, jag vet att jag gör 8D


	11. Chapter 10

Kapitel tio - _Harry_

Potters läppar var lika underbart mjuka som förra gången, om inte ännu underbarare. Severus stängde sina ögon. Hela hans kropp dunkade. Han förstod inte varför Potter gjorde det, men ha brydde sig inte heller. Bara han fick njuta av denna stunden var han nöjd. Försiktigt öppnade Potter munnen, och med hjälp av sin tunga fick han Severus att göra det samma. Severus kände hur det ryckte till i ena axeln när deras tungor möttes. Han höll på att förlora kontrollen över sin kropp. Potter tryckte sig närmre. Han förde upp sina händer och placerade dom på Severus bakhuvud. Han körde försiktigt ner naglarna i hans hårbotten, som för att trycka honom närmare, trots att det inte gick. Severus visste inte var han skulle göra av sina händer, så han lät armarna hänga ner för hans sidor. Tillslut släppte Potter kyssen och tog ett litet steg bort från Severus.

"Potter?" sa han frågande och stirrade kostigt mot pojken.

"Du kan kalla mig Harry" sa han retsamt, tog tag om Severus krage och drog honom mot sig. Han gav honom en snabb kyss.  
"Vad gör du?" Severus var förvirrad. Vad hände egentligen? Drömde han?

"Snälla, du behöver inte gömma dig bakom oförstående ansiktsuttryck längre. Jag visste redan innan du gjorde" Harry släppte honom och log mystiskt.

"Va?" kastade Severus ur sig hastigt.

"Vad visste du?"

"Att du vill ha mig" Harrys ord fick det att gå en pirrande känsla genom hela Severus kropp. Han svarade inte, utan fortsatte bara att stirra på Harry. När han inte fick någon respons gick Harry istället fram till Severus och tryckte sig mot honom. Han fick sträcka på sig för att nå upp till Severus öra. Han var så nära att Severus kunde känna hur orden formades.

"Ta mig" viskade han och bet sig själv i läppen. Severus drog hastigt för andan. Harry började kyssa hans hals. Severus sträckte på den. Han ville ha mer. Han fick bita ihop hårt för att inte stöna. Nu möttes deras läppar igen. Severus var tvungen att sluta bita ihop för att kunna kyssa tillbaks. Harrys tunga brottades med hans egen.

"Hhaahhh Severus kunde inte hjälpa sig själv när Harrys varma händer letade sig in under hans tröja.

"Mmmm" Harry njöt av att äntligen få lite respons på det han gjorde. Han lät händerna vila på Severus rygg. Severus bestämde sig tillslut för att göra något med sina egna händer och la dom på Harrys axlar. Försiktigt. Harry tittade upp på honom. Han stora gröna ögon var så vackra att Severus inte visste vart han skulle ta vägen. Harry gav honom en försiktig puss på munnen.

"Jag hoppas att vi kan göra om det här någon gång" sa han tyst, och Severus kände i hela kroppen att det ville han också. Harry vände sig om och lämnade klassrummet utan ett ord till. Severus granskade hans ryggtavla ända tills han inte kunde se den längre. Han var glad, hela den dagen.

Nästa dag hade verkligheten hunnit ikapp Severus. Han var orolig. Hade Harry verkligen menat det? Och hur skulle han bete sig ifall han såg honom i korridorerna? Skulle han göra något? Eller bara fortstätta gå som att inget hänt? Han blev arg på Harry. Varför ställde han till det så för Severus? Han satte sig ner och masserade sina ögonbryn. Efter ett tags funderande bestämde han sig för att det fick vara som det blev. Hur som helst så kunde han inte göra något åt det och det var bara onödigt att stressa upp sig själv. Han ställde sig upp och började gå mot frukosten. Han slog upp dörren, men stannade i öppningen.

"Hej" rösten fick det att krypa av välbehag under han skin. Harry stod och tittade upp mot honom med stora, vackra, gröna ögon.

"He… hej" Severus kände hur han började skaka.

"Jag har saknat dig" Harry kastade sig över Severus. Han var tvungen att ta ett steg bakåt för att inte ramla. Harrys kyssar var intensiva. Severus placerade ena handen på hans bakhuvud för att kunna trycka honom närmre.

"Ahhh" Harry lutade bak sitt huvud och stönade högt. Severus kysste hans hals.  
"Jaahhh" Harry tog tag i Severus krage och drog honom mot ingrediensskåpen.  
"Alohomora" Låset föll ner till golvet. Harry öppnade dörren och drog med sig Severus in. Han tryckte upp honom mot hyllorna och började kyssa honom igen. Severus lät sina fingrar leka med Harrys hår.

Harry slutade med sitt intensiva kyssande och granskade istället Severus ansikte. Han lät sina händer vila på hans höfter.

"Potter, jag…" Severus visste inte vad han skulle säga så han tystnade.  
"Harry, snälla kalla mig Harry" bad han.

"Harry" Severus röst skakade lite när han sa det.

"Severus" Hjärtat hoppade till. Harry hade sagt hans namn.

"Du är vacker" Harry lät sin hand smeka Severus kind försiktigt.

...

Förlåt att det dröjde :o Var hemma och softade i helgen och hade inte tid att skriva. Hoppas ni gillar!


	12. Chapter 11

Kapitel elva – _Voldermort och Dumbledore_

Severus hjärta bankade så fort att han var säker på att han skulle få en hjärtattack när som helst nu. Harrys fingrar var i full fart med att knäppa upp hans skjorta.

"Ahhhh" han stönade när Harrys varma händer smekte hans bröst för att sedan förföriskt dra av honom skjortan. Severus slog armarna om Harrys kropp, och kramade honom hårt.

"Severus jag…" började Harry. Severus ryckte till när han hörde sitt namn.

"Vad är det?" svarade han lugnt för att få Harry att fortsätta.

"Jag tror vi måste sluta. Om det fortsätter såhär så kommer jag aldrig kunna sluta" han fnissade åt sin egen kommentar, men verkade verkligen mena den. Severus kände hur han började rodna och sa hastigt:

"Jag har lektion snart, måste förbereda mig" Han började dra på sig sin skjorta igen, och skämdes lite när han kom på att han faktiskt hade visat sig utan den för Harry.

"Jag är verkligen glad över det här" Harrys ord fick det att skälva av lycka inuti Severus. En kyss till och sedan var Harry borta. Severus stod en stund och bara tänkte på vad som hänt. Tillslut vände han sig om och började plocka ner några ingredienser från hyllan.

Han var tvungen att anstränga sig hårt för att behålla koncentrationen genom hela lektionen. När den var över var han tvungen att sätta sig ner av ren utmattning. Han tog några djupa andetag och tog fram en bunt med läxor som han började rätta. När han hade plöjt igenom en tredjedel av högen hörde han hur det knackade försiktigt på dörren. Han reste sig upp och gick fram för att öppna den. En liten uggla flög in genom öppningen och landade på skrivbordet. Severus gick fram till den och lossade brevet. Han vek upp det och granskade det. När han såg att det inte stod något på det suckade han djupt. Han visste vad det betydde, Voldermort ville träffa honom. Han viskade något och pekade med sin trollstav, plötsligt började brevet brinna. När det var borta plockade han upp läxorna och la dom i en låda. Han skulle bli tvungen att tala med Albus innan han åkte.

Klockan fyra samma dag satt han inne på Albus kontor. Rektorn gick fram och tillbaka och mumlade för sig själv. Severus hade frågat vad han skulle tala om för Voldermort och Albus höll just på att fundera ut svaret.

"Jag trodde inte att han skulle kontakta dig så snart" sa Albus som ursäkt för att han tog på lång tid på sig att svara.

"Ingen fara" försäkrade Severus. "Men vi kan inte ge honom några falska uppgifter, han skulle avslöja mig direkt"

"Självklart vet jag det Severus, underskatta mig inte" Albus skrattade och la en hand på Severus axel. "När skulle ni mötas"

"Så snart som möjligt, det stod ingen tid" Severus mindes det tomma brevet. De hade kommit överens om att Voldermort skulle skicka ett tomt ugglebrev till Severus då de skulle träffas.

"Ge mig en dag, så kan jag räkna ut vad vi kan ge honom för information som inte är för avslöjande" Severus nickade och reste sig upp för att gå. Precis när han klev utanför dörren hörde han Albus tala:

"Vi vill ju inte att något ska hända unge Harry" Severus stängde dörren snabbt och skyndade sig där ifrån.

_Visste Albus? _fråganekade i Severus huvud medan han gick med raska steg genom korridoren. Hela tiden kom han fram till olika svar. "_Självklart inte, hur skulle han kunna göra det? Ingen visste förutom han själv och Harry_", "_Ja, han visste. Albus vet allt som händer på skolan._", "_Harry måste ha berättat det_", "_Ja_", "_Nej_", "_Ja_", "_Nej_". Severus var så uppslukad av sina tankar att han inte såg att han gick förbi någon i korridoren.

"Severus?"

"Va?" Severus vände sig om och märkte först nu att Harry stod intill honom.

"Såg du mig inte?" Harry lät besviken. Severus svarade inte utan tog tag i Harrys kappa och drog honom med sig in i ett tomt klassrum.

"Är det du? Har du berättat?" Severus ansträngde sin röst så att det skulle låta arg. Egentligen hade han jättesvårt att faktiskt vara arg på Harry nu när han stod och tittade frågande upp mot honom.

"Berättat vad?" sa han och kliade sig i huvudet.

"Om oss såklart!" Severus onda blick fick Harry att ta ett steg bakåt innan han svarade.  
"Jag har inte sagt till någon. Jag är inte dum!" Harry började också bli lite arg nu märkte Severus. Han ångrade genast att han hade tvivlat honom.

"Jasså det är du inte?" Severus log retsamt mot Harry. Sedan böjde han sig framåt och omfamnade honom, han hade helt glömt bort allt som oroat honom så mycket tidigare. Harry log han med och gav sin lärare än lätt kyss på munnen.

"Varför undrade du?" frågade han medan han fingrade försiktigt med Severus långa, flottiga hår. Severus tryckte snabbt bort Harry från sig själv när han mindes Albus kommentar.

"Dumbledore vet" Harry tittade förskräckt mot honom.

"Hur vet du?" kastade han ur sig. Severus kunde märka hur paniken sköljde över honom.

"Jag är inte säker, men han sa något som jag har svårt att tro skulle betyda något annat." Harry suckade av lättnad.  
"Han kan omöjligt veta" Harrys röst var lugn nu. "Du bara överdriver" Severus kände sig förödmjukad av Harrys kommentar, och han skämdes när han tänkte på att Harry förmodligen hade rätt. Albus brukade ju faktiskt säga såna konstiga saker hela tiden, och om han visste skulle han aldrig låta det fortsätta. Han korsade armarna och vände sig bort från Harry. Harry lät sig inte skrämmas av den arga gesten. Istället gick han fram till honom och slog sina armar om hans kropp. Severus rös till av njutning när han kände Harrys andedräkt mot sin nacke.

"Mmhh" Han böjde sitt huvud bakåt. Harry smekte hans hals. Severus ryckte till när hans fingrar for över adamsäpplet. Harry nafsade lite på hans öra innan han försiktigt viskade:  
"Inte här" Severus ville bara skrika jo, men istället nickade han instämmande. Harry öppnade dörren och gick ut, men precis innan han stängde den stannade han upp och tittade Severus djupt in i ögonen.

"Men… jag kanske hälsar på någon kväll"

…

Hade kompis här i helgen så har inte kunnat skriva. Men här kommer det! Hoppas ni gillar. I know I do! ;D


End file.
